The Blade Girls Meet
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The title says everything, but let's just say Rena meets with a certain dozuki-wielder from one of my older stories while waiting for Shinichi.


**The Blade Girls Meet**

After the Final Battle against the Dark Hatred Society and the Dark Being, resulting in the capture of the organization's surviving members as well as the sealing of the demonic being, Rena decided that she should take a more active role in assisting Shinichi. She had felt useless since she had not contributed much while Shinichi and the other NEO-NUMBERS had been fighting and so she wanted to make up for it. That was why she had volunteered to help out at ARMOR.

Right now, Rena was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Shinichi. It was lunch time and she had made a lunchbox for him. However, he was a little late since something had come up but he promised that he'd be able to join her ASAP. Unfortunately, she'd been waiting for nearly half an hour at the table. Some of the younger agents, noting how lonely she was, had tried to hit on her but they were dissuaded when they found out she was Shinichi's girlfriend. He probably had a pretty infamous reputation in ARMOR if they backed away as soon as she'd mentioned her relationship status and with whom.

As she continued to wait, someone decided to take the seat across from her and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

"No…it doesn't seem so," said Rena.

"What's wrong?" the woman who had taken the seat asked. Rena looked up to answer and her eyes widened slightly as her pinks flushed. The woman who sat in front of her was beautiful, with long, flowing raven hair and chocolate eyes. She was fair and was wearing a white lab coat over her clothes which consisted of a black blouse and a white skirt that reached her knees. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kotonoha Katsura."

"I'm Rena Ryuugu. So do you work here?" Rena asked.

"Oh, I'm just a part-timer here in ARMOR," said Kotonoha.

"Do you work in the Science Department?" asked Rena curiously.

"The lab coat's a huge give away, right?" Kotonoha smiled. "Yeah, you got me. I am in the Science Department. I work in genetics."

"Genetics?" Rena blinked.

"Yeah, I know, I don't look like someone who'd dabble in DNA but it seemed like an interesting subject to study, and now here I am," smiled Kotonoha. "So, you were looking a little glum. What's wrong?"

"I'm waiting for someone," Rena answered.

"Your boyfriend?" Kotonoha guessed. "The two lunchboxes was a big clue. I used to do that with my own boyfriend myself." Rena saw that Kotonoha had a picnic basket with a thermos. "He has a huge appetite."

"Your boyfriend."

"My husband." Kotonoha smiled ad sighed. "Even after all these years just saying that still makes me feel all warm and fuzzy."

"Years?" Rena blinked. The woman seemed young, around her mid-twenties.

"We got married in our third year of high school," Kotonoha explained. Rena couldn't help but feel envious of this woman. "Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe I sound like I was boasting or something."

"No, it's fine," sighed Rena.

"He got called away on a mission or something?" Kotonoha asked.

"Training session," Rena clarified.

"My husband was called away for a training session too."

"Hey, ladies, feeling lonely?" one of the rookie agents came to hit on the two girls. "So, mind if I joined you lovely ladies for lunch." He suddenly went pale as Rena whipped out her cleaver, putting the blade under his chin. "OK, OK, you wanna be alone. Sorry!" He fled.

"I hate perverts," Rena muttered. 'Well, except for Shin-kun.'

"Wow," Kotonoha said, awed. "I didn't know you were like me."

"Huh?" Kotonoha took out a dozuki from her lab coat and put it on the table. "You too?"

"My husband insists I have it on me," smiled Kotonoha.

"That's what Shin-kun said about me and my cleaver," Rena answered.

"Well, it looks like we both do have something in common: the men we love insist we carry weapons," smiled Kotonoha.

That was when Shinichi arrived and parked himself next to Rena on the bench. "Sorry, Rena-chan. Ryuji-sempai really wanted to spar."

"He did, did he?" Kotonoha smiled.

"Oh, who's your friend, Rena-chan?" asked Shinichi.

"She's Katsura-san," Rena introduced.

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Ka…Katsura?"

"Yo, Koto-chan!" A young man, mid-twenties like Kotonoha, walked over. He was wearing a black bomber jacket over a black t-shirt with blue jeans and biker boots. At his appearance, everyone in the cafeteria shivered, but only because of his cold aura.

"Ryuji-kun!" Kotonoha beamed as she hugged him. "Ryuugu-san, this is my husband, Ryuji-kun!"

Shinichi paled and Ryuji grinned at his expression. "I take it he was your sparring partner," Rena guessed.

"The ice…" Shinichi trembled. "The ice…the ice…"

"Ryuji-kun, did you unleash your Reality Marble on him?" Kotonoha asked, frowning.

"Hey, he asked for it," shrugged Ryuji. "How are you feeling, Banabara?"

"The ice…the ice…the ice…" Shinichi continued to mumble as he shivered. Rena picked up a piece of rolled omelet with her chopsticks and shoved it into his mouth.

"Katsura-san, this is my boyfriend, Shinichi Banabara-kun," Rena introduced as Shinichi calmed down and chewed his food. Ryuji saw the weapons on the table.

"So, that's yours, I take it?" Ryuji asked, pointing to the cleaver.

"Yup!" Rena beamed.

"OK, that was good," Shinichi smiled. "So, why is there a cleaver and dozuki on the table?"

**-END-**

**A/N: I've seen fanart depicting Kotonoha and Rena together so I decided to have the two meet. Whaddya think? This is just a short little omake and what happens next is up to your own interpretation. Anyway, please always stay faithful and leave reviews. Au Revoir!**


End file.
